


Forever yours, my prince - A 100 One-Shots Challenge

by Chris_Noack



Series: Forever yours, my prince [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an additional little place to store the rules of the challenge and a timeline to accompany my one-shots. ♥<br/>And a tiny disclaimer concerning Anduin's age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just outlaying the rules.

**The Challenge:**

Write 100 oneshots following the themed list.

 

**The Rules*:**

  * Each oneshot has to have a minimum of 750 words.
  * There has to be at least one oneshot per week.



 

**Additional Restrictions/Setting:**

  * All stories have to center around the OC Cerés Astley.
  * The timeframe is from the discovery of Pandaria to the first signs of the re-approaching Burning Legion.
  * The stories do not have to be written in chronological order.



 

**The List:**

  1. Injured
  2. Sinking
  3. Father
  4. Exploit
  5. Boredom
  6. Art of Conversation
  7. Take your best shot
  8. Creativity
  9. Flash
  10. Puzzling Words
  11. Ill
  12. Skeleton
  13. Nothing
  14. Servitude
  15. Possibilities
  16. Weightless
  17. Just say it
  18. Last Words
  19. Immature
  20. Blazing
  21. Help
  22. Presence
  23. Because
  24. Forced
  25. Reversed
  26. Cast Away
  27. Emotions
  28. Questions
  29. Wishing
  30. Crackling
  31. Curl up
  32. Together
  33. Look Again
  34. Brief
  35. Space
  36. Special
  37. Jinx
  38. Stop Fussing
  39. Cozy
  40. Breaking
  41. Either Or
  42. Tell me a Story
  43. Waiting
  44. Willpower
  45. Who am I?
  46. Idol
  47. Unseen
  48. Just Try
  49. For me?
  50. _Free choice (Prize for getting this halfway done.)_
  51. Useful
  52. Treasure
  53. Ceremony
  54. Lightning
  55. Protection
  56. Stay with me
  57. Mint
  58. Rescue
  59. Dominant
  60. Thief
  61. Deserter
  62. Stolen
  63. Sarcasm
  64. Darling
  65. How much is too much?
  66. Over
  67. Try Again
  68. Hidden
  69. Forgotten
  70. The first time
  71. Aging
  72. Soldiers
  73. Justice
  74. Tread carefully
  75. One false step
  76. Connection
  77. Mess
  78. It can't be
  79. In due time
  80. Awake
  81. Delicious
  82. Fallen
  83. Trickery
  84. Around the bend
  85. Well traveled
  86. Choices
  87. Surplus
  88. Rough
  89. If
  90. Friend
  91. Found not lost
  92. Spiral
  93. Deep
  94. I could have
  95. Desirable
  96. Resentment
  97. Build up
  98. Inch by Inch
  99. Dilemma
  100. Blue Sky



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please note that these rules are not part of the original challenge. I applied them myself and they stand like this only for 'Forever yours, my prince.'


	2. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All entries will be placed once they are being published.

**Discovery of Pandaria**

  * [Some injuries lead to good things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7932439) (#1 : Injured)
  * [Stuck in the swamps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8001172) (#2 : Sinking)
  * [Just a normal introduction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8070955) (#3 : Father)



 

**Opening of the Red Dark Portal/Discovery of Draenor**

 


	3. About Anduin's age

Since this is a matter that won't leave me alone, I have to write a bit to clear up any possible confusion about my stance on the matter that's concerning Anduin's and Cerés' age.

Let me start by telling you that when this headcanon first started developing in my head, I had no idea that the prince was still that young. I had not delved any deeper into the canon than was necessary to understand what was going on in the expansions and therefore didn't know I was chasing around a 15 years old all over Pandaria. To be honest, I didn't know his age until I looked for it in order to give Cerés a believable background.

When I found out he was still this young, I was stumped and it took me a few days to settle on an age that I was comfortable to give Cerés. Because women are by nature less strong than men, she had to be at an age where she would have compensated this. I couldn't throw a 15 years old girl into a warzone, even if she trained to be a paladin. I needed her to be at an age where I could believe she was old enough to stroll around a warzone alone, yet still be young enough to not have a giant age gap between her and Anduin. I settled on 18 because being three years older than your partner might be unusual but not strange for a woman. Also, she is old enough to have been aware of everything that happened since classic (especially a 10 years old ruling over stormwind).

But all of that reasoning still doesn't get one thing out of the way: Cerés is adult (18 is of age in Germany) and Anduin is not. They don't even fall into one of the frames that is deemed acceptable for relationships over here (which is both below 16, both between 16 and 18 or both above 18).

And so, just to make it clear:

 **I do not support these kind of relationships IRL!** Especially not when it comes down to being more than merely romantically involved.

I do write this kind of relationship for this pairing, because I wanted to write a romance for my prince with an OC whose presence is believable and because Anduin is definitely not depicted with the mindframe of a child in the game.

I do not condone any of the depicted behaviour towards a child and I will always step in if I notice it happening.


End file.
